Fentons, Phantoms, and Winchesters?
by DannyFentonPhantomPhan98
Summary: When the Fentons leave their hometown. Going out to exterminate the evils of the world. They team up with the Winchesters. Now the Fenton twins have to learn how to deal with their secret being known by the Winchesters and living a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom it is legally Butch Hartman's and Nickelodeon. I do not own SuperNatural is legally Eric Kripke. And I would also like to note that I own none of the music that is, or will be added.

Summary: When the Fentons leave their hometown. Going out to exterminate the evils of the world. They team up with the Winchesters. Now the Fenton twins have to learn _how_ to deal with their secret being known by the Winchesters and living a _normal_ life.

-.-.-

(Denny's POV)

I glanced out the window as the sleek 1964 Ford Galaxie drove down the country road. The paint job, which was new, was black, silver, and radioactive green. I glanced away from the window, to look fully at my twin brother, Danny. He seemed very aware and alert, since as of a week ago we hadn't had the need for sleep. Danny and I would lie down from time to time to pretend we were asleep, but it was rare that the _need_ to pretend ever came up. I reached to the radio, flicking off the drawl of the country station, before flipping over to CD player. I slipped in a disc, before pressing play on a portable device I had made. The speakers began playing Turn the page, by Bob Seger. Danny shot me an amused, though nearly invisible smirk, and a side glance, before returning his attention to the road. I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly through my nose. The song filled the car, almost feeling like a security blanket.

" _On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha._

 _You can listen to the engine moanin' out it's one note song._

 _You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before._

" _But your thoughts will soon be wandering, the way they always do._

 _When you're riding sixteen hours, and there's nothing much to do._

 _And you don't feel much like riding, you just wish the trip was through._

" _Say here I am, on the road again._

 _There I am, up on the stage._

 _Here I go, playing star again._

 _There I go, turn the page._

" _Well you walk into a restaurant, strung out from the road._

 _And you feel the eyes upon you, as you're shaking off the cold._

 _You pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode._

" _Most times you can't hear 'em talk, other times you can._

 _All the same old_ _clichés,_ _is that a woman, or a man?_

 _And you always seem outnumbered, you don't dare make a stand._

" _Here I am, on the road again._

 _There I am, up on stage._

 _Here I go, playing star again._

 _There I go, turn the page._

" _Out there in the spotlight you're a million miles away._

 _Every ounce of energy, you try to give away._

 _As the sweat pours out your body like the music that you play._

 _Later in the evening as you lie awake in bed, with the echos from the amplifiers ringing in your head._

 _You smoke the day's last cigarette, remembering what she said._

" _Ah, here I am, on the road again._

 _There I am, up on the stage._

 _Here I go, playing star again._

 _There I go, turn the page._

" _Ah, here I am, on the road again._

 _There I am, up on the stage._

 _Here I go,_ _playing star again._

 _T_ _here I go,_ _there I go_ _."_

I flipped the radio to a classical station, after putting the disc away, listening to the Orchestra music pouring pleasantly from the speakers. Listening closely, I think it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I watched the scenery go by, the tune being quite nice on my ears as I closed my eyes, letting them rest.

-.-.-

I opened my eyes, shifting in my seat slightly, before I stretched. Danny glanced at me, before pulling into a gas station. He slid out of the car, closing the door with a gentle click, before he filled the car up, went inside to pay for the gas and get some sodas and snacks. I glanced over, watching a 1967 Chevy Impala slide up to the pump to our right, before two dark haired guys slid out of the car. I watched them closely, before Danny came back, dumping about a week's worth of junk food into my lap. He passed me a cup of diet soda, before he slid into the driver seat. The men paid for their gas, climbed back into their car. Danny had stuffed a Twizzler in his mouth, before turning the car on and driving out onto the interstate again. I glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing the black Impala following us.

Danny and I knew how much nutrition could be gained from constant snack foods. So the first diner Danny spotted, he turned, driving into the parking lot. I grabbed my bag, having put most of the snack foods in the back seat, before I slid out, my sneakers touching the asphalt. Danny slid out, locked the doors, and we walked in. The men following a discrete distance behind us. I walked up to the counter, where they'd usually have someone, who'd lead us to a table. A moment later a slender girl about the same age as Danny and I smiled at us. "Table for two?" she asked. I shook my head, shifting slightly as the men walked in. "A table for four please," I said just loud enough for the men to hear. I smirked at them, while they eyed me. The girl nodded, leading us to our table. Danny thwacked me with the menu, before burying his face in it as the men joined us.

I pulled out my wallet, before studying the men quietly. They returned the look, before Danny shot me a warning glare from behind his menu. I opened the wallet, sliding out a pair of ID cards, before silently passing them over to the men, who picked them up and studied them. The cards were returned, I put them away right as the waitress returned for our orders. Danny and I ordered a large stack of pancakes, a ton of bacon. Danny ordered a diet coke, while I asked for a coffee. The waitress also took the men's orders, before walking off. The men turned to look at us, and since Danny had handed over his menu, had nothing to hide behind.

"So, we were sent to find _you?_ " asked the man with an incredulous look on his face, he was sitting across from Danny. Danny studied them, before his lips twitched.

"Who were you expecting? A pair of broken backed old men?" asked Danny, a slight deadpan expression on his face, though a phantom smirk was on his face, one that only someone who _really_ knew Danny would catch. I blew a strand of hair out of my face, before I held up a finger slightly.

"Look, We _know_ if someone is lying. So if you bring out those _fake_ IDs, Danny saw in your wallets. I'm gonna have to paddle you." This got them to sputter indigently. I smirked, leaning on the table. The man sitting in front of my leaned forward.

"Our source says you're the legends for supernatural things around this area," said the man in front of me. I pulled a piece of paper from my wallet, before I held it up. It was a photograph of a spirit of a woman and a demonic entity.

"Let's just say, though young we may seem, we know our stuff," I said, slipping the photo back into my wallet. Danny flipped open his wallet, before he held up a card, which had in a radioactive green, black, and silver writing in OCR A Extended and Italics font. _FentonWorks II. Paranormal Agency for things that go bump in the night. Free, or very low service prices._ Danny put the card back in his wallet, which he stuffed back into his pocket, before the waitress returned with our food. All conversation ceased, while everyone was concentrated on their food. I finished first, setting my plate aside, before I smirked. The man in front of me finished a few minutes later, before he dug in his wallet, pulling out a driver's license and handed it to me. I studied it, before smiling as I handed the card to Danny, who nearly choked on his food. I handed the card back.

"I _knew_ you look familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. You guys came to Amity Park to find out more on the _phantoms._ Sadly our parents were too obsessed with catching and the _need_ to "tear them apart molecule by molecule". Too bad Amity Park was destroyed a couple of years ago," I said with a sigh. I looked at Samuel Winchester, having read several newspaper clipping of the guys. "Ah well, Danny and I kind of knew the town was doomed," I said with a shrug.

"But were the phantoms good?" Sam's eyes had narrowed at us. I smirked, pulling something out of my wallet. Danny's eyes widened only a fraction, before he glared at me. I returned the glare, before I pushed the wrapped object, small as it was, towards Sam.

"Before touching that, I must request that what you see will never be repeated _with_ anyone." Sam stared at the object, then back at me, before he held his hand out. I gripped it in a tight grip, before nodding. "Good. Now, one more thing. Every evil rumor of the Phantoms was because they were for the most part being _held against their will_." I glanced back up, from cleaning a small patch of syrup off my pant leg, watching as Sam and the man next to him, I didn't remember his name, but I was more than positive he was Sam's brother, were transfixed on the small mirror like object. A small window to the past that Clockwork gave us. We'd told him we'd never look into it ourselves, but if the time arose that I in particular felt like the truth needed to be said, I'd hand the object over, before resealing it in the special pouch.

The small disk landed on the table, before I wrapped it up, using it's own pouch to pick it up, before I returned it to my wallet. Both men seemed dazed, before a silver pistol was pressed against Danny's forehead. Danny huffed, picking up his fork and batting the gun away, while adding a small bit of syrup to the barrel. He returned to his pancakes, before tossing the container of pepper at me. I caught it, keeping from inhaling the powder as some fell out. I set it back down, dusted myself off, before I sneezed _h_ _ard_. I glared at Danny, holding a napkin to my nose as it began to bleed. "Dammit Danny! You know how sensitive my nose is to that stuff!" Danny snickered, before I grabbed the pepper, put some in my hand and smirked as horror washed over Danny's face. I watched the almost invisible shield pop up, Danny's plate jerking forward a bit, before I stood, stepped outside and threw the pepper into the air, only for it to make me sneeze even harder. "God dammit."

I walked back in, rubbing the napkin over my nose, before I sat back down, glaring at Danny with my nearly glowing _blue_ eyes. Danny returned the glare, his blue eyes showing mirth. I stuffed a large wad of napkins in my pocket, before I looked at Sam, who had his laptop open. I felt the barrel of the gun to my head, I sighed, glaring at Sam's brother, my eyes flashing for only a second from blue to bright glowing _radioactive green._ Sam's brother dropped the gun, staring at me for a moment. I pulled out my wallet, tossing a generous tip on the table as Danny finished his bacon, before I went to pay for the meal, only for Sam's brother to shove me aside, as he paid for the meal. I huffed, before trying to bite his hand as he ruffled my hair. Between him and Danny, my life was going to be _hell._

-.-.-

I groaned, my sinuses were _killing_ me. But I wouldn't kill Danny, just _wound_ him. I was right of course. Dean Winchester and Danny Fenton _were_ going to make my life a living _hell._ Seemed they were both the _shoot first and ask questions later_ type. I tried to ignore my sinuses, glancing to the passenger seat, where I'd exchanged passengers for the moment. Sam seemed to be more of the _talk first, shoot if needed_ type, like me. I kept an eye on my speed, before glancing in the rear-view mirror. I glanced slightly at the radio, before the dial spun casually on it's own. A very nice, classical station came on, instrumental music pouring pleasantly through the speakers, the volume at a soothing tone. Sam shot me a slight appreciative look. "I assume you're brother likes loud noise?" Sam nodded. I shrugged. "Maybe we should switch brothers?" I was only _half_ joking. But Sam smiled all the same.

"You guys got any jobs?" Sam asked. I tilted my head, looking at Sam, whose eyes were, for the moment, glued to his laptop's screen. I smirked, shifting slightly in my seat.

"Yeah, just a haunted Asylum, really." Sam stared at me, eyes intrigued. I shrugged a bit, finding nothing _weird_ with what we did. I mean most of our younger teen years was me and Danny battling ghosts, though as of recently, the ghosts we mainly encountered, other than Boxy, or Skulker from time to time, were unaffected by Danny and my Ectoblasts. Though our Ghostly wails worked, it made the building worse for wears. I kind of found Asylums almost comforting. Who knows, maybe I _was_ crazy. The car jerked, before a blue cloud of breath spilled from my lips. I grabbed my phone, flipped it open and hit answer as it started ringing. "I already know who it is, Danny." I hung up the phone, stuck it back in my pocket, before I tossed a small cube to Sam. "When I pull over, make sure both the Galaxie and Impala are close enough, that shield only works to protect people who can't fight this kind of ghost. Plus I think you're brother would _butcher_ me if his car got busted." I pulled the car over, stepped out, and ran to the thick cover of the forest foliage. Danny on my heels. We threw our arms over our heads, our footing firm, yet flexible. "Going Ghost!" The familiar, cold rings washed over us, since it was day the flash which usually occurred with the rings, couldn't be seen, before we flew into the sky. I gripped Danny's arm, before I watched Skulker slowly return to the visible spectrum. "What do you want, Skulker?" The ghost glared, but seeing as Danny was currently being _tamed_. He returned his attention to me.

"Plasmius is hunting you down. _I_ am the only one allowed to hunt you whelps down. If you see him, tell him Skulker sends his regards and _demands_ he get off a hunter's turf." With that, Skulker flickered out of the visible spectrum, shot intangibly through the shield, into the trunk, and back into the ghost zone. I landed on my feet, before a blast of bright green scorched the ground. I looked at Danny, his eyes glowing so intensely that I shifted warily on my feet.

"That God damn _Frootloop!_ " I slowly walked over to Danny, grabbing his arms and pulling him to my chest. I didn't quite care who was the eldest between us. Probably neither of us, from the flashes of the memories of our birth, that I could remember. I was protective, but so was he. We protected each other and those who hated us for years. Danny's shaking calmed down, before he looked at me. I smiled, stepping back and nodding. We had been linked from birth, both psychologically and physically. _Hell_ we were even linked in Ghost standards with us having been in physical contact and psychological thought. Danny and I flew back into the trees, returned to human form and came out. I grabbed Danny's arm, stopping him for a moment.

"Remember, think logically. You _never_ shoot first when it's a ghost that is unaffected by our powers." Danny nodded, pulling his arm away, before he phased back into the Impala. I shook my head, climbing back into the Galaxie, catching the small cube and replacing it into the dashboard, like it didn't exist. I then started the car, driving back onto the interstate and off to the Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Slight SG-1 References. Devon and Danielle are twins. I'd like to simply state that I have been procrastinating in posting this. I hope you enjoy, and please give me feedback, it'll help me make this story better.

(Dev/Devon's POV)

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I set my comic book down, before pulling my phone out. "Hello?" I asked. The other end was silent for a moment, before I smiled. "You guys almost here?" I tilted my head, before I leaned against the wall. "The Winchesters? I think I ran across one of their 'jobs' once. Their kinda tough." I listened for a few minutes, before I hung up the phone. I looked at the other person, who had their face buried in a thick comic book. "Dani?" I asked. She paused, lowering the comic a little, before she made a sound. "Danny and Denny are bringing friends." Dani nodded, setting the comic book down, before she walked over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I heard, Dev," she said as she glanced out the shattered remains of a window. I nodded, smiling as I leaned against her a bit. "Well, we should get ready to welcome them, hey brother?" she asked. I nodded, slipping out from her arm, before I followed her down the stairs. Our footsteps were inaudible as we silently walked down to the front doors. We stood there for a while, before someone knocked on the large metal door, before Dani opened the door. I stared at the two tall men standing behind Danny and Denny, while Dani basically clung to Danny. I raised an eyebrow, staring at the backpack on Danny's back, before I smirked.

"Did you bring it, then?" I asked. Danny nodded, slipping away from Dani's hold, before he began unpacking the backpack. I watched as the Proto-portal was pulled from the black folds of velvet cloth. "That one works?" I asked. Danny smiled, nodding as he set it down. I sighed, eying the device nervously. "It's not gonna, you know, bring anything to life, or explode, right?" Danny stood, walking over to me and gripping my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Dev, this isn't like Dad's first try... Or his second, though that one was more of a success. This is functional, ya know. Functional _Functional_. I promise," Danny said as he smiled at me. I nodded back, before I gave him a short hug. I turned to the men that accompanied Danny and Denny. "Dev, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean, this is our brother Dev, or Devon and our sister Dani, or Danielle." I waved a bit, while Dani gave them a short glare, before she ran upstairs, coming back down with our comics. She tossed mine to me, which I caught easily. I stuffed it into my waistband of my jeans, before I stared at the barrel of a sawed off shotgun. I glanced up the barrel at Dean. My eyes flashed from a pale blue to a paleish, glowing greenish-turquoise color. My black hair was blown from my face by a nonexistent wind. "Dean, I'd put that down if I were you. Dev may not seem strong, but he's as strong as I am. Probably stronger, he can use a large amount of ghost powers in human form." I spun to Danny, a half glare turning into the usual 'scary eyes'. Danny chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Blame Denny. He did it." I shot the 'scary eyes' at Denny, who held up the pouch, in which the secret hid. I sighed, shaking my head.

"If I felt like it, I'd kill you both. But then I'd have to capture your full ghost forms and I'm not really into the whole _tag your it_ game," I said, while turning back to the Proto-portal. I picked it up, feeling how heavy it was. "If it were smaller, you could say it was a special key-chain." I examined it, before raising an eyebrow. "We have our own Stargate, only it goes into the ghost world... Weird. I guess we're our own SG-1?" I handed the Proto-portal back to Danny, while Dani smacked me with her comic book. I rubbed my head, before pulling out my comic book, which was why I was thinking the Ghost Proto-portal was a miniature Stargate. I stuck my comic book into the waistband of my jeans again, before I shrugged.

Two hours later we were exploring the Asylum. I mean actually _exploring_ it. I made sure I had a good grip of Dani's hand, while we jumped nimbly over the debris of the past. Dani had a ball of ectoenergy held in her hand, while she scanned the hallways. I felt her hand tighten, before I stopped, letting her hand go and watching her. She walked into a hallway, where the lights flickered and sparked sporadically. I ran after her, lighting a pale greenish-turquoise ball of ectoenergy as Dani stopped. I felt the cold rush run up my spine, before I exhaled a cloud of my breath, which was also a greenish-turquoise. I shifted slightly on my feet, Dani pressing her back to mine, while our hands erupted in ectoplasm.

We ran down the hall, before we shot energized blasts at the back of the Box ghost. I unclasped the cap of the Fenton Thermos I had been given, capturing the mostly harmless spectre into the confinements of the device. I quickly capped it and hooked it to my pants. Dani and I continued to explore, no other ghost zone ghosts seemed to trigger our ghost sense. Faint disturbances did cause our ghost sense to trigger slightly, but not as powerfully. We continued down the hallways, being alert, yet knowing when to strike, or to defend. We continued to jump over debris and old furniture.

We were at the last hallway, the air here seemed... _different_. I searched for a sign, before I saw it. _Solitary Confinement_. I felt for Dani's hand in the dark, but what met my hand was _not_ my sister's hand. I didn't take a glance, feeling uncomfortable. I felt my sister grip my other hand, before she shot a small ectoblast at the ghost, which had attached itself to my hand. I still didn't look at it, though the urge felt familiar. Almost like the time I'd seen Freakshow controlling Danny and Denny with that glass sphere at the end of the staff. I had been able to resist it, but only barely. I inhaled slowly, before I gave a very slight glance at Dani. The urge had faded, but was still there. "T-Thanks. But I think it'll be back... and soon." Dani nodded, before she pulled me down the hall and past the rest of the solitary confinement, downstairs, and back to the rendezvous point. I sat down on the floor, after putting the Thermos containing the Box ghost into Danny's backpack. Dani sat down next to me, smiling as we just sat in silence.

I looked up as Danny, Denny, Dean, and Sam came back. Danny had a full thermos, while the Winchester brothers had shot up a couple of violent spirits. Before I could make a sound, that feeling came back. I felt something grip my arm, before I closed my eyes. "Danny, Denny, Dani. Close your eyes!" I shouted. I felt myself pass through the wall, before I landed on cold concrete. I didn't open my eyes, as I shifted to my feet. I charged ectoenergy to my hands, before I let my ghost sense point me in the direction of the spirit. I shot the ectoblast at the spirit. A sound filled the air, before I spun around, shooting another ectoblast as the spirit moved to attack me from behind. I wouldn't destroy it, just defend myself from it's power. "I've felt the feeling of mind control before. I can resist it!" I shouted as I shifted on my feet and brought a glowing green shield around myself. The spirit was unable to pass through it, the feeling having faded enough for me to open my eyes. I glared glowing greenish-turquoise eyes at the gray spirit, before I charged another ectoblast. The sound of a shotgun firing made me shift on my feet. Standing on the other side of the room, shotgun smoking, was Dean and Sam. The spirit shrieked, charging at them. I ran after the spirit, changing in mid-step, before my gloved hand gripped tightly on the spirit's arm, dragging it away from the Winchesters, before I closed my eyes as the spirit turned to look at me.

"Dev!" shouted Danny. I held my hand up, before I felt the thermos land in my hand. I pointed it at the squirming spirit, before I pushed the capture button. The spirit shrieked, but didn't move. I threw the thermos back, before I could charge an ectoblast, the spirit grabbed me by my throat, and forced my eyes open. When it realized I couldn't be controlled, it threw me hard into a wall. I played unconscious, while the spirit floated over me, before the shotgun rang out again, the spirit shrieking loudly, before I opened my eyes. The spirit was shot again, before exploding into a cloud of ash black. I slowly got to my feet, rubbing the bruise forming on my throat and head. "Dev, you okay?" asked Denny. I nodded, transforming back into my human half.

"Skulker can hit harder than that." I said as I smiled. Danny and Denny ruffled my hair, while Dani slung her arm around my neck, being careful of my growing bruise. Danny, Denny, Sam, and Dean went back upstairs. Dani and I followed at a slower pace.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be getting back to Writing Fentons, Phantoms, And Winchesters when I have more to add to it. I'll leave it up, probably watch more Danny Phantom and Supernatural. It might just be writers block. And if it is, when it decides to leave me alone. I'll go back to writing the next chapter.


End file.
